


Little Stories

by TheGoldenHawk



Series: Little Stories [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark One Belle, Knight Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Multi, Rumbelle is Hope, The Enchanted Forest, forget to post here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenHawk/pseuds/TheGoldenHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the event tumblr, #Rumbelle is Hope<br/>Some fluffiness, rumbelle children want stories about the adventures of their parents</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to this prompt anonymously on tumblr, ! DO!Belle saving Spinner!Rumple from something. Could be Regina. Could be Hook. Could be Milah or Cora or any of the myriad of threats that come crashing into his life and causing havoc.  
> history, it became distressing, but I recreated and is now as full of honey which able to

"Mama, mama, mama, hide us," exclaimed laughing, a beautiful girl with brown eyes and brown curls holding the hand of a boy of eyes as blue as hers, straight hair like his father

"They can run but not hide from my little imps" was heard a voice coming from the stairs, at a distance could be heard the passing of somebody coming

Laughing Chip ran to hide behind the curtains of the nearest window, while Rose hid under skirt dress her mother trying not to laugh, just at the moment when her father walk into the library to look for them

"Oh, hello, darling, you see two little imps come here?" He asked playfully as he greeted his wife with a kiss and began pacing around the room, looking behind the furniture under tables, pretending not to hear the muffled laughter of their children from where they were hiding

"Mmhmhm, I do not think today is not none appeared here, why?" she replied innocently, while readjusted her skirts to better hide her daughter

"Oh it is a shame, I found two imps rummaging in the cookie jar in the kitchen and thought of bringing them with you to see what kind of punishment they you would impose "

"So, well, I think a week without stories, would be a good punishment, What do you think?" asked in a serious voice, but his eyes sparkled with joy

"I think it is a wonderful idea, dear," he replied as he approached the windows of the library, right at the moment was heard a chorus of noooo

"Aha! I catch you!" exclaimed while watching behind the curtain to find his son Chip, and lifted him in his arms to tickle.

"Please Papa, we did not want to eat us all cookies, was the idea of Rose" Chip exclaimed looking at his father with puppy eyes

"Hey, that's not true," Rose said indignantly, as he stepped from his hiding "Chip said he was hungry and could not wait for dinner"

"It is enough, we have told you about discussing?" Belle said as she stood up and gently stroked the long, beautiful curls of her daughter

"It is bad, sorry, mama" responded in chorus their children

"Okay, but I think still deserve to be punished, eat all the cookies before dinner is not right they know the rules" Belle said watching their children who stared at her with the most tender puppy eyes "do you think we should do honey ? ask her husband who was still holding a Chip

"I think the monster Tickle take charge" mysterious voice said, before starting to chase the children around the library to make them tickle

Belle Avolena better known as the dark lady watched with fascination sitting with her book, abandoned in her lap her husband Rumpel play with their children, she never thought that would have a family and children so wonderful, all his life only knew the pain and suffering of the world, until one day she met a handsome Knight, who filled with her life with light and happiness, she still remembers the day they met as if it were yesterday ...

Tired from running and laughing, the three approached the sofa front of the fire where it was Belle

"Mama could you tell us a story?" asked Chip

"Yes mama, please," exclaimed Rose

Belle turned his gaze at her husband, asked for his opinion, who gave a shrug, implying that he fully agreed with her decision.

"Well my little angels who want to hear?" asked happily as she hugged each of her children

"Tell us the sorceress and the knight" exclaimed gleefully her youngest son, Chip

"Yes mama tell us how she rescued him from the sea witches" Rose said happily sitting on a cushion at the feet of his mother

"No, better when she rescued him from pirates" Chip replied sitting next to his sister

"I do not remember, it was like that" exclaimed Rumpel alarmed, giving her a alarmed look to his wife, "Yes I remember correctly, I rescue you"

"No, honey, I rescue you" Belle said as she patted the place beside her

"What if we tell the story of how the Knight and the Sorcerer they met?" asked cheerfully Rumpel earning a gasp of surprise from their children because they had never heard that story

"Well, Once upon a time ... .." Dark Lady began remembering this story, which was personally her favorite because it was one in which she met the love of her life, she still remembered the initial impression that he gave; A strange knight with white magic which was not aware who simply enjoyed helping others, something that seemed completely ridiculous.

= 0 = 0 = 0 =

The Dark Lady watched with fascination to this strange knight Sir Rumpelstiltskin who traveled from one kingdom to another saving villages, of strange monsters, miserly regents and without asking for anything in exchange,.  
Completely ruining her chances to get advantageous deals with many desperate souls, but now they were no longer desperate, because they had hope, dark voice in her head spat out with hate that word, as if it were a horrible poison.

I had been following this knight from the start hoping it was like most people, hungry for power and praise those who in a moment of real danger would come to her to save them from their stupidity, but waiting and waiting and did not happen, beginning to believe that indeed there was a true hero defending this kingdom, until one day I hear; It was not exactly a call but it was something.

=0=0=0=

Had been a long time since he had faced a danger which considered that it could not overcome, he always tried to give the best of yourself, his skills and courage all to defend the most defenseless as would have liked to his son ; but at this time fighting on the edge of death against a dragon, whose skin was stronger than the legendary swords forged in the Orient, his fire impossible to put out a thirst for blood insatiable, he began to realize it was just a being human.

"Sir, I think it's better that we leave" exclaimed a young man who accompanied him on his mission to defeat this dragon which was causing much havoc to some neighboring villages

"Yes, you're right, tell everyone to leave, we see ourselves in the woods" Sir Rumpelstiltskin shout above the roar of the dragon.

Later that night while everyone rested, two men who accompanied Sir Rumpelstiltskin in his mission to kill this dragon, talking quietly as far apart from others.

"You really think he can kill the dragon?" asked Lucas

"You yourself have heard the stories, he has defeated beasts and armies, worse, of course he can," said John

"But this is no ordinary beast, you yourself saw, even the brave Sir Rumpelstiltskin, he preferred to flee" Lucas replied, raising his voice slightly

"Do not be silly, he did it for safety of all we would surely be dead now, it was the most prudent"

"I think we should better call you know who she could help us, they say nothing beats to her magic"

"Take those ideas out of your head, that being, is pure evil, never would not help unless we give something more valuable than we possess, I will not risk my family, I have hope that Sir Rumpelstiltskin help us," exclaimed John completely outraged at the suggestion of his partner, prepares to move away just when he was face to face with the same Rumpelstiltskin "Sir" said respectfully

"Your partner is right, Lucas, call the Dark One is not necessary, this problem ends tomorrow, now go to rest, they needed all his strength" Rumpelstiltskin said, telling his companion who retire to rest

Rumpelstiltskin had heard much of the conversation between the two men, did not blame them for considering calling the Dark One, he himself had thought a few times, but never felt desperate enough, right now beginning to reconsider their options when a strange voice broke his train of thought.

"So faith problems between your rows eh?"

"Who's there?" I asked unsheathing his sword turning around to meet a strange woman dressed in dark silk, and skin so bright as the moon.

"Oh nobody special, just a friend who can help you solve your problems," said The Dark Lady as he approached, his sword turned to ashes with one touch

Surprised, Sir Rumpelstiltskin away as possible from this strange and beautiful creature saying, "I know who you are, Dark One, but I'm afraid your wasting your time I dont need your help"

"So just a moment ago you did not seem so sure"

"I assure you that's not true," he muttered as he took another sword and to his way to the mountains

"Hey, where you going?, we are talking" the Dark Lady exclaimed indignantly

"I will prove that I can beat this dragon, sorry to waste your time"  
clucking her tongue in sympathy said, "Come on, honey with stick, which call sword, you can not defeat a dragon like this"

"A yes? I think, will do my best before putting more people at risk"

"It noble of you, honey, but magical dragons can only be killed by magic, so you need my help," he said with joy

"I'm sorry my lady, but I think here you will not get any deal"

"Oh we'll see, never say never," replied the dark lady with a dark voice disappearing in a cloud of blue smoke

=0=0=0=

The trap was set was not possible that this dragon survive such a profound fall now just needed out of his cave and direct it into his trap

"Ready to give up honey?" asked the voice of The Dark Lady, surprising Sir Rumpelstiltskin

"What?"  
"Interesting trap, but you're expecting that this dragon not fly what if suddenly flies?"

"It has no wings"

"But what happens if suddenly appear? It is a magical dragon remember?"

"It will not happen"

"Ah, we are confided, eh ?, well we'll see," said the dark lady with mocking voice before disappearing once more

Sir Rumpelstiltskin started his plan ignoring all comments Dark Lady until was facing the cliff and realized that indeed is a magic dragon, readying his sword to cross it as soon as it approached, take a breath deep was resigning himself to certain death, waited ...  
When suddenly that dragon was wrapped in a cloud of blue smoke, pretty familiar, only to leave an orange color and very fluffy kitten with big green eyes looking at him confused.

"Well that was fun," exclaimed with joy the voice of the Dark Lady

"What happened?" asked Sir Rumpelstiltskin still confused

"What happened ?, Well, it save you?

"Why?" asked, even confused watching this strange woman who suddenly looked at him shyly

"I do not know, I guess I like you" she muttered before taking a step back preparing to leave

"Wait," exclaimed Rumpelstiltskin taking her arm to stop her and look into her eyes "Thanks, do not know how repay you, you just save as many people"

"No problem, let's just say like you owe me a favor eh" glad you she said with, stepping back, free of his grip

"I think that's fair," he muttered, "I'll see again?" asked with hopeful voice

"Well, never say never," she said before winked and disappear in a cloud of blue smoke

= 0 = 0 = 0 =

"Oh mama that was beautiful," Rose said with a dreamy voice

"Yeah, but what happens next?" asked Chip

"Well, you know, they met again lived adventures together and lived happily ever after" his father replied

"And I think that is enough for now stories, it's time to go get ready for dinner" exclaimed Belle suddenly guiding their children into the kitchen before returning to the library with her husband who greeted her with a passionate kiss , which left her breathless

"Well, someone enjoy story time," she said with a giggle

"Oh, no dear, is something I wanted to do that day when I met you," he replied with a mischievous smile

"I wanted to hit you because you were very imprudent," said with a frown

"Come on darling, everything turned out well in the end, you said yourself we live adventures and live happily ever after"

Laughing Belle stood on tiptoe and gave her husband a long, sweet kiss

"I love you," she said when separated watching his beautiful brown eyes

"I love you too my love"


End file.
